


Coming Out

by MarvelsDC22



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Tara is there to help, reader struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: I AM A DUMBASS AND FORGOT TO POST THIS MONTHS AGOAnyways, you want to come out to your parents Glenn and Maggie, but you don't know how, so you go to the only person you know, Tara.
Relationships: Glenn Rhee/adopted!reader, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee, Maggie Greene/adopted!reader
Kudos: 15





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

You knew about yourself for a while now, knew what you were but you weren’t sure how to go about telling anyone; when you first came to Alexandria, you weren’t accepted by anyone until you met Glenn and Maggie, they treated you like their own and you let them since it had been so long since you had any human contact since your last group was killed on your way to relocate somewhere safe after your last camp was overrun, you were the only survivor and you only survived due to unwillingly sacrificing your group to safely escape, you felt horrible but you did what you had to.

When you first told Glenn and Maggie about the incident, you thought they would call you a monster and throw you out to the walkers, but instead they hugged you and said “You did what you had to, we don’t blame you” all the while rubbing your back while you cried into Maggie’s chest and after that, you were always at one of their sides whether it was going out to get something in this hell of a world or just relaxing with one another… Like a family.

Some time after that, you found yourself thinking about telling them about what you were, that you were (preferred LGBTQ label), only issue was you didn’t know how they would take it since while there were others like you, you didn’t know how they’d react to you, their pretty much adopted daughter, being (preferred LGBTQ label) and that scared you because you had come to love them and you didn’t want to risk anything with them.

“Hey, Y/N” Tara said, her having seen you walking around but you had seemed to be lost in thought “Something on your mind?” She asked, looking at you with a raised eyebrow as you looked at her for a moment before you seemed to realize she was there “Oh, I’m sorry… What?” You asked, looking at her and hearing her chuckle as you shook your head to clear your mind “I asked if something was on your mind and clearly there is… Want to talk about it?” She asked, giving you a small smile and you knowing you could talk to her since she was like your best friend here “Yeah… Can we go somewhere more… Private?” You asked, looking at her “Of course” she said, taking your hand and pulling you towards a quieter area.

Once you guys got to Tara’s room, she shut the door and gestured for you to sit down, you sitting down on her bed before she sat down beside you “So, what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” Tara asked, lightly poking your head and causing your face to flush at her words “Uhm… Well, you’re lesbian, right?” You asked, cringing at the way you asked that but relaxing when she laughed “Yes I am” she chuckled, looking at you with a raised eyebrow “Why do you ask?” She asked, resituating on the bed so she could look at you better.

“Well… I’m (preferred LGBTQ label) and I want to tell Glenn and Maggie… But, I’m not sure how and I’m not sure how they’ll react, so I’m scared” you admitted, looking at her and watching her give you a sympathetic look “I know it’s scary to come out to the people you’re close to… I was terrified to tell my sister when I first discovered I was lesbian, but if they love you they will accept you no matter what and they seem pretty proud of the woman you’re becoming” Tara said, pulling you into a hug and feeling you nod “You’re right… Thanks Tara” you said softly, relaxing into her embrace as you thought of how you could do it.

After your talk with Tara, you felt a bit more confident in telling Glenn and Maggie, so you looked around for them “Carl, you seen Glenn and Maggie?” You asked, seeing Carl walking out, more than likely trying to escape for a bit “Armory last I saw” he said, glancing at you as he passed “Thanks!” You said before heading for the armory.

Once you got to the armory, you saw Glenn and Maggie talking to one another as they went over something “Glenn? Maggie? Can… Can I talk to you?” You asked softly, looking at them and watching as they smiled at you “Of course, sweetheart” Maggie said, wrapping an arm around you and walking out of the armory with you, Glenn trailing along behind you.

“So, what’s so important, Y/N?” Glenn asked once you guys were far enough away from everyone, able to tell you were nervous by your movements “Can I tell you guys something?” You asked, looking at them and watching as their brows furrowed “Of course, did someone hurt you?” Maggie asked, going into protective mother mode until you raised your hands “No no, nothing like that” you assured, looking at her and fidgeting slightly as you looked at your feet “Honey, what is it?” Glenn asked, resting a hand on your arm.

When Glenn touched your arm, you looked at them and took a deep breath “I’m (preferred LGBTQ label)” you said, looking at them and feeling tears prickling in your eyes as you waited for their response, Maggie seeming to shake off the shock first since she pulled you into a tight hug “I’m so glad that you felt like you could tell us” she said, pressing a kiss to your head and you feeling Glenn wrap his arms around the both of you “We are so proud of you” he said, pressing a quick kiss to your head as well.

“You guys aren’t mad?” You asked, your voice cracking slightly as you asked and looking at them when they pulled back to look at you “Of course not, why would we be mad? We want you happy” Maggie said, cupping your cheek and giving you a smile “You guys are the best parents ever” you said before engulfing them in a hug, missing the way they beamed at your words since that was the first time you ever called them your parents and all of you taking this moment to be happy in this hell of a world.


End file.
